


Maths Homework

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, This is hella dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Korra! Get back here!” <br/>The young Avatar groaned, hanging her head low, as she turned back to face her Maths teacher. She’d hoped to escape unscathed but it looked like Asami was going to have to peel her remains off the walls. “Er, yes, Miss Beifong, you wanted to see me?”<br/>“Don’t play innocent with me, we both know why you’re here.” Lin stood with her arms folded, looking intimidating and more than a little angry, although Korra found herself paying more attention to the amount of buttons that were undone on the older woman’s shirt than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dumb and not v long yet but I am planning on writing more luckily for you dudes. Enjoy, I guess??? Oh also it's set in British sixth form, which is like 16-18, and she's in her second year here so yea she's like 18. It's supposed to be happening near the end of the year probably.

“Korra! Get back here!” 

The young Avatar groaned, hanging her head low, as she turned back to face her Maths teacher. She’d hoped to escape unscathed but it looked like Asami was going to have to peel her remains off the walls. “Er, yes, Miss Beifong, you wanted to see me?”

“Don’t play innocent with me, we both know why you’re here.” Lin stood with her arms folded, looking intimidating and more than a little angry, although Korra found herself paying more attention to the amount of buttons that were undone on the older woman’s shirt than anything else.

“Yeah, right, of course, you wanted to see me about that, that thing, that really important thing,” Korra waved her hands in the air, trying to make it look like she sort of knew what the other woman was talking about, until she gave up, pouting in what she hoped was an adorable and utterly irresistible fashion. “Miss?”

Lin sighed long-sufferingly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Your homework? The very important worksheets you still owe me? All 10 of them?”

“Ohhhhh that very important thing! Erm, well, they’re in my locker?” She nodded earnestly, glad to have thought of a way to put off facing Lin’s wrath for another day. “Yup, in my locker. So, erm, I’ll just go get them...” Korra made to walk out the door but was yanked back by the handle of her backpack.

“Right, of course, I’m supposed to believe that disgustingly flimsy excuse. You still haven’t finished them have you?”

“Okay, no, I haven’t, but-”

“If I don’t have them by tomorrow, that’s it. You’re off the course.”

“But Miiiiiss, I have basketball practise tonight! Look, seriously, you can skin me or whatever you want but please don’t throw me off the course and please let me be home by six so I can go to practise.”

Lin narrowed her eyes. “Fine. You have detention until half 5 every night until you finish those worksheets. And every time I give out new homework you have to stay after school that day and finish it.”

“Thank you so much oh my God you won’t regret it! I’ll see you after school!” Korra practically skipped out the classroom. Extra time with her stunningly attractive Maths teacher? Why would she say no to that? Asami was going to be so jealous!

 

“You mean, instead of her kicking you off the course like you totally deserve you got the extremely hot and well-dressed Miss Beifong to give you tons of detentions? Where you’ll basically just stare at her and drool probably?” Asami shook her head in mock disgust. “There is no justice in this world.” 

“I know right!” Korra flopped on the grass next to her fellow student, practically buzzing with excitement. “And she had her really stern face on and was crossing her arms and just man, she seems totally unaware of how god damn attractive she is.”

“I think that’s part of why she’s so hot. Anyway, you’re obviously going to have to give me a run through of every single interaction you have with her now. She must like you at least a little bit to make you spend so much time with her.”

“I don’t know, I mean she probably won’t even speak to me during detention, so...” Korra shrugged. “I’ll report back after tonight, I’ve probably got enough time to call you before basketball.”

“You better, I want every detail, down to the slightest twitches in expression, alright? I’m gonna have to live through you seeing as my Chem teacher still hasn’t noticed me fluttering my eyelashes at him.”

“You can seduce him at Prom, don’t worry about it.” Korra replied easily with a grin. “Just like I’m finally gonna have my wicked way with Miss Beifong.”

“Whatever, if anyone’s gonna have their wicked way with anyone it’s gonna be her ruining you.”

Korra grinned. “Yeah, you’re right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter on the same day amazing aren't I spoiling you guys.

The Avatar boldly strode straight into Lin’s classroom only to immediately almost walk into the woman in question.

“C’mon, we’re going to my office.” Lin jerked her head in the vague direction before setting off at a brisk march.

The office in question wasn’t very large and Korra took it in with wide eyes. On the back wall there was a large window which was rather dwarfed by the large bookcases that completely covered the two adjoining walls, the oversized desk in the middle made almost entirely of metal, as were the two chairs in front and behind it. In fact, almost all of the objects in the room could be used as a weapon by the teacher, especially as the only ornaments she appeared to have were small pieces of unpurified metal, bent into intricate shapes.

Lin gestured for Korra to take a seat. “You can use that half of the desk.” The Maths teacher attempted to shove the marking around her desk to make space but eventually gave up, instead moving numerous piles to the floor in the corner where there was already stacks of books and scraps of paper taking up the free space.

“I was not expecting you to have such a messy office.” Korra said with a smirk.

“Yes, well, unfortunately I can never bear to throw anything away. This is the product of 5 years in this room.”

“How did you even get an office anyway? I thought only the assistant heads got them? And how did you get them to let you pick your own furniture, especially as pretty much everything in this room could probably be used as a weapon. I know the school is a little dodgy but this might be a bit much...”

Lin rolled her eyes. “The furniture is my own, from my old Chief of Police office, that’s why I’m allowed it. It also helps that my mother is the whole reason this school even exists.”

“Oh, yeah, I can imagine that’d give you quite a bit of sway with the governors.”

“Plus they keep trying to make me head of Maths and they’re hoping to get me to agree by giving me everything I could possibly want but I am not taking on the shambles that is school administration of any sort.”

“You’d get a pay rise though, that’d be pretty sweet.”

“I’m a Beifong. Money isn’t something I have to worry about.” Lin shook her head and pulled a stack of papers towards herself. “Anyway. Get on with your work.”

Korra huffed and pouted. “Can we not chat pleasantly while we work?”

“No.”

 

10 minutes later Korra was extremely bored. The Maths wasn’t even that hard, plus Lin was currently biting her lip in concentration and in the Avatar’s humble opinion that was a lot more interesting than algebra or whatever she was supposed to be doing. She rested her head on her hands and openly gazed at Lin, in particular at her scars which Korra had been curious about ever since she had first laid eyes on the older women. The brunette knew about Lin’s history as chief of police, of course, but she had yet to find out exactly what had caused the two vertical slashes, even if she found them almost cripplingly attractive in a roguish, handsome sort of way. She could ask, she supposed…

“You’re staring.” Lin remarked dryly, not looking up from her work.

“True.” Korra sighed gustily. “I was just wondering about your scars.”

“Ah. Finish a few worksheets and maybe I’ll reward you with the tale, though it isn’t nearly as interesting as you want it to be.”

“Okay!” Korra grinned and got to work, quickly plowing through a couple of pages of a practise paper.

 

An hour later, Korra held up 2 past papers victoriously. “You owe me a story!”

“It was a badgermole.”

“Wha-what?!”

Lin looked up with a smirk. “My mother used to take me to visit them, one got too close to my face, scarred for life, end of story.”

“Well, at least they make you look roguishly handsome even if there isn’t a super badass story behind them. They must have helped while fighting the bad guys as well.”

Lin snorted. “‘Roguishly handsome’? When was the last time you went to the opticians?”

Korra gaped. “Seriously? Are you not aware of the fact that you’ve been pretty much every single budding lesbian’s first crush? Not to mention all the girl crushes. I mean, hell, Asami practically drools every time she sees you even though she’s very happy sleeping with all the rich guys she can find.”

“The Sato girl? Hmmm, interesting. I thought she was bisexual anyway?”

“She doesn’t like labels. She says she just likes hot people.”

“Ohhh, right okay.” Lin nodded slowly. “All lesbians? Really?”

“Well, all the ones are into the butch type anyway. Those who like femmes usually go for Kya. Oh, seeing as your scar story wasn’t nearly as interesting as it should have been, why don’t you instead address the rumour that you’ve dated all 3 of Aang’s children?”

“I don’t think that’d be appropriate somehow.”

“I can just ask Aang if you won’t give me a answer...”

The former police chief snorted again. “Go on then.”

Korra stuck her chin out. “Fine. I will.” She brought her legs up onto the chair, settling into her meditation pose, eyes closed. “Last chance. Are you sure you want me to find out like this?”

Lin huffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh alright, fine, yes, there is some modicum of truth to the rumour, although I would like to argue that I literally only went on the one date with Bumi and it was not my choice in the slightest.” Her cheeks heated slightly.

“Oh, go Chief! Tenzin though, really? I mean I can totally understand Kya, she practically made me realise I was gay, but Tenzin is so, so, I don’t know, I guess I feel like he’s probably been about 50 since he was 10. I’m totally biased of course because ew men but still.”

“Tenzin was nice enough I suppose.” She shrugged. “Kya was definitely the better option.”

“So, are you hella gay or what? Because I always thought you were gay.”

“I’m about 80% gay. Wait, why am I even telling you this? Time’s up anyway, get out, I’ll see you tomorrow, unfortunately.”

“Love you too, Miss.” Korra bounced up out of her seat and out the door with a grin.


End file.
